Dragon Keeper
by HeteroChromium
Summary: Akashi could only stare forlornly into the crystal clear waters of the lake. It was springtime but the only spring he ever wanted to experience was the one filled with warmth, happiness and his beloved. For Akakuro Week and Akakuro Shippers 'Creations of Wonders' event on FB.


**Happy Akakuro week! :D **

**Shameless Advertising: This is originally for the Akakuro Shippers Facebook group event 'Creations of Wonders' here ** events/354269744759590/

**So it's a casual competition and if you like this, then help vote for me :) (Vote by liking the post with my work)**

**If you don't like it, then that's okay, just review and give me some pointers so that I can improve :D**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the Dragon Keeper series by Carole Wilkinson**

* * *

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, Kuroko Tetsuya noted as he strolled along the edge of the lake. Their beautiful pink-petaled branches intertwined with one another, creating a cooling canopy of vibrant pink. Some of their petals fell into the clear waters of the still and quiet lake, clumping together to form what looked like tiny pink lily pads on the surface of the lake. Some of the petals even came to rest on the railings of the lake's traditional red bridge. Kuroko smiled as a gentle breeze swept through the area, lightly ruffling the tresses of pink that adorned the trees.

He then felt a light tug on the sleeve of his kimono and he turned his gaze downwards, watching his charge's golden eyes light up at the sight of the scenery. Gently, he took the child's hand away from his clothes and held it tightly, causing the white-haired figure to tear her eyes away from the picturesque pink panorama. Kuroko tilted his head to the side and led the child across the lake and towards the grandiose red and gold pagoda house on the lake.

"We're going back home?" Disappointment was evident in the wide golden eyes that stared up at the blue-haired young man. "But Kira wants to see more of the cherry blossoms!"

"You can see them from the balcony, Kira," Kuroko gently reminded her.

"The balcony? Are we going to have tea?" Disappointment turned to curiosity.

"Yes. Someone extremely important is coming over and we will be having tea with him."

"Oh," the child nodded her head in understanding as they arrived at the doorstep of their home.

Carefully, Kuroko pushed open the door and led the child inside, pausing to take off their geta. "Come now, let's go, our guest is already here."

"Hello, Akashi-san," Kuroko bowed at the redhead seated on the plush chairs at the centre of the balcony.

"Tetsuya," Akashi smiled at the bluehead. "Come sit down." He gestured to the two other seats next to him, surrounding the round glass table. His red eyes travelled over to the young figure standing shyly behind Kuroko. He gave her a warm smile and invited her to sit as well.

"Thank you very much, Akashi-san," Kuroko bowed once more before ushering the child to her seat next to him. Once seated, he introduced the two. "Akashi-san, this is Kira. Kira, this is Emperor Akashi."

Kira hurriedly bowed her head, like how Kuroko had bowed his, her gold eyes peeking out from under her white bangs to see Akashi's reaction.

Akashi chuckled. "Just call me Akashi-nii, Kira."

Kira shook her head frantically. "But Tetsu-nii said that the Emperor is very important and should be respected!"

Akashi couldn't help himself. He laughed. Placing his arm vertically on the armrest, he rested his head on his knuckles, eyes twinkling with mirth. "That sounds so much like the reaction I got from Tetsuya." He cast a knowing gaze at the bluehead sitting on his right.

"Of course," Kuroko replied. "Akashi-san is the Emperor."

"Drop the -san already, Tetsuya," Akashi smiled. "We're all alone now. And despite what you say, you seem to have no problems arguing with me."

Kuroko's cheeks heated up at the redhead's teasing remark. "... Yes, Akashi-kun."

"That's much better," Akashi approved. "But I do wish you'd just call me Seijuurou already. Don't you agree, Kira?"

"Um, yes?" Kira replied uncertainly, her head tilting subconsciously to the left, eliciting chuckles from both males.

"See, even the beautiful young lady here agrees with me," Akashi teased. "Come on, Tetsuya, how long have we known each other?"

"Since we were five," Kuroko sighed, already anticipating Akashi's response.

"That's twenty years ago," Akashi said.

"Tetsu-nii knew Akashi-niisama for that long?" Kira exclaimed, before immediately covering her mouth with a meek squeak.

"Yes," Akashi reiterated kindly, before reaching over to cup Kira's face. "And do not be so timid and afraid, young Kira. That's not befitting of a powerful dragon like yourself."

"Really?" Kira turned her head towards her Keeper, eyes wide. "Akashi-niisama says that Kira is going to be very powerful!"

"Yes, you are, Kira dear," Kuroko smiled warmly at her.

"Yay! When Kira becomes big and strong, Kira can protect Tetsu-nii and Akashi-niisama!" The young dragon grinned, jumping in her seat, her awkwardness with the young Emperor forgotten in the wake of his friendliness.

"Yes, Kira is going to grow up strong and happy," Akashi agreed.

"How do you know, Akashi-niisama?" Kira tilted her head curiously.

"Because you're raised by Tetsuya," Akashi explained, like it was the most natural thing in the universe. "And Tetsuya is so kind and loving. Of course you'll grow up well."

Kuroko's face turned pink at the compliment. "Akashi-kun..."

"Did you know, Kira," Akashi continued, ignoring Kuroko, "that when you were still in an egg, Kuroko would watch over you day and night to make sure you were safe and comfortable? He'd always keep you close to him and got irritated at people for treating you carelessly. I swear, he was just like an overprotective dragon mother at that time."

"Akashi-kun!"

"That makes sense," Kira agreed, following Akashi in ignoring her Keeper. "Tetsu-nii is like a mother to me. Maybe I should call him Mama from now on."

"Kira!"

"That would be a good idea," Akashi patted her head. "But if that's so, then what would I be, Kira-chan?"

"My daddy of course," the young dragon declared with batting an eyelash. "Akashi-niisama is just so sweet to Tetsu-nii."

Leaning back against his seat, Akashi let a smug smirk spread across his face. "Hear that, Tetsuya?"

The Imperial Dragon Keeper covered his eyes, his face as bright pink as the cherry blossom petals just outside the balcony. "You are just a very bad influence on her, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's laughter resounded around the open space and his affectionate remark cut rang in the cool spring air. "There there, Mama Tetsuya."

That was a long time ago, and Kuroko missed those golden days of happiness with his most beloved people. But now was not the time to lament about the passing of the past. As the former Imperial Dragon Keeper clutched his charge's tiny hand, he held back the tears and sadness that were swelling up in both his eyes and his heart, weighing it down with anchors of steel. Hurriedly, Kuroko ran through the flaming corridors, making sure that he did not breathe in any smoke from the fire enveloping the building.

As the sounds of footsteps and soldiers echoed around them sinisterly, Kuroko gritted his teeth and pulled Kira through, ignoring the ruby-red flames almost licking at his feet and pouncing on them from the hazy shadows in the corners. Kuroko could almost hear the young dragon's deep pants and breaths as they raced through their home to get out of the fiery cage. Reaching the charred balcony on the third floor, Kuroko helped Kira up onto the railing and, curling his body tightly around hers, jumped into the sloshing waters of the lake below.

As the force of the crystal clear water hit his face, Kuroko's last sight was of a straight-backed figure standing on the bridge, hair as blazing red as the merciless fire raging in front of him, one eye as ruby red as freshly-drawn blood and the other as golden as the harsh afternoon sun.

_"__Akashi-san, don't do that," Kuroko said, plucking the black-tipped paintbrush from the young prince's hand, catching the redhead off guard._

_ "__Hello, Tetsuya," Akashi greeted his friend. "Your presence is as low as ever, I take it?"_

_Kuroko shrugged before depositing the paintbrush in the nearby water basin. He then gently screwed the cap of the black ink bottle. "You shouldn't try to do that, Akashi-san. Akashi-sama wouldn't like it."_

_ "__That's the point, isn't it?" Akashi shrugged, casting a gleeful glance at his father's grand golden robes, probably imagining them splattered with black ink._

_Kuroko sighed. "Is this part of the teenage rebellion phase Midorima-san was talking about?"_

_ "__Hm," Akashi hummed noncommittally before his eyes travelled over Kuroko's form, scrutinising the bluehead's attire. His ruby-red eyes took in the sight of his childhood friend in a light blue travelling clothes. "You're leaving today?"_

_ "__Yes," Kuroko confirmed. "I've come to say goodbye."_

_ "__You're leaving now?" Akashi just then noticed the light travel pack that was by Kuroko feet. At the thought of Kuroko leaving, sadness and remorse resounded in him like a continuously tolling bell. At once, Akashi felt lost and alone and afraid._

_ "__Yes," Kuroko admitted._

_ "__I see."_

_The atmosphere was awkward and tense as the two tiptoed around each other, trying to get a good gauge of each other's response. Suddenly, though, Kuroko launched himself at the slightly taller male._

_ "__Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, uncertain._

_ "__I don't really want to go," came the muffled response._

_ "__I know," Akashi whispered sadly, burying his head in the mop of soft blue hair._

_They both knew they'd have to part some day._

_ "__But at least it's only for a while, right Tetsuya?" Akashi comforted the blue-eyed teen, trying to squash the feeling of panic and sadness. He told himself that at least he'd still be in familiar surroundings, at home. Kuroko wouldn't even be able to feel the safety of the palace walls. "You'll come back home, right?"_

_ "__Yes," Kuroko promised, taking a step back from the red-haired male, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. _Did he cry? _Akashi wondered, startled at the thought of his normally stoic friend crying. For some reason, his heart fluttered at that thought. "Yes, of course I will, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi attempted a smile and some light teasing. "My, you are full of surprises today, Kuroko Tetsuya. First you hug me so casually, then you called me 'Akashi-kun'. What are you going to do next; kiss me?"_

_Pink dusted on the younger male's cheeks as he tried to glare at the prince. "Of course not, Akashi-san!"_

_Akashi laughed. "Don't worry, I was just joking." Deep down inside, he felt a little disappointed._

_ "__Akashi-sama, Tetsu-kun is here!" Momoi exclaimed as she rushed into the redhead's study, her boundless excitement and joy overcoming her and causing her to forget all forms of palace decorum. Even she who boasted the high-ranking career of going to be Akashi's royal tactician when he became Emperor, Momoi still had to behave formally with Akashi. But as soon as Akashi heard the news, he too forgot about Momoi's behaviour and urged her to bring him to his dear Tetsuya._

_ "__Tetsuya!" Akashi called out as he rushed forth to greet the other sixteen-year-old._

_He was about to embrace his long-time friend but the bluehead stopped him, lovingly holding up a giant golden egg. Akashi's eyes widened._

_ "__Is that a..." Akashi whispered in awe at the glittering gold egg._

_Kuroko nodded, a smile that was an odd combination of pride and love etched on his face. "A dragon egg."_

_ "__What are you doing, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, staring at the redhead in front of him, trying to steady his hammering heart._

_The Emperor seemed... different. With that smug smirk on his face and that maniacal glint in his eyes, Kuroko almost felt scared of his childhood friend, something he had never felt before for his most trusted companion._

_ "__What are you talking about, Tetsuya?" The way he said his name was different; the rhythm and stress was off._

_ "__The villagers are starving because of the recent drought," Kuroko reminded. "But you are expecting a twelve-metre cake for yourself?"_

_Akashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Is it a crime to indulge myself on my birthday, Tetsuya?" There it was again - the uneven stress of his name._

_Kuroko fought down the rising panic in his chest. "Shouldn't feeding the people be our first priority, Akashi-san?"_

_Akashi's eyes glinted maliciously. "Don't call me that."_

_ "__What? Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, confused._

_ "__How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Akashi hissed, eyes sharpening. "How many times have I told you to call me A-ka-shi-kun?" His breathing was now the uneven factor. Kuroko feared that his friend was going to have a seizure. Or worse._

_After a moment's pause, Akashi just covered his face with his hands, breathing deeply. "Just stop worrying about the matters of the state, Tetsuya," Akashi ordered. "Focus more on taking care of my dragon."_

_ "__Her name's Kira and she's not just _your _dragon." Kuroko really couldn't stop his tongue this time._

_ "__You're the Imperial Dragon Keeper," Akashi stated. "And she's the Imperial Dragon. Therefore, you both belong to me."_

_Yes, with that wild look in his eyes and that omniscient golden glint in his left eye, Kuroko feared that his friend was going mad._

_That was nearly the last time they had spoken face to face for so long. And Kuroko's heart burned at the thought of the distance that grew between the two._

_Later, when it was revealed to him by his loyal and trusted friend, Aomine Daiki, that one of the palace's advisors - cunning Hanamiya Makoto - was trying to convince Akashi that both Kuroko and Kira were frauds, Kuroko's smouldered even more._

_ "__But Akashi-san surely wouldn't fall for that," Kuroko protested. "He saw me hatch Kira for himself."_

_But Aomine easily countered him. "Do you think Akashi's in the right mind right now? I don't know, Tetsu, but he just seems different. Not Akashi. Just be careful, okay? We'll try to wake Akashi up and talk sense to him."_

_That was the last Kuroko had heard from the main palace before he woke up to the smell of burning wood and bright red flames dancing around the room._

Akashi Seijuurou, 99th Emperor of the Teikou Empire, stared remorsefully into the crystal clear waters of the lake of the Imperial Dragon Keeper. Or at least, the lake where the Imperial Dragon Keeper used to stay.

It had been almost two years since Akashi had launched an attack on the Dragon Keeper's home. It had been almost two years since Kuroko and Kira had jumped off the burning building, vanishing into the waters and disappearing without a trace.

Akashi sighed and winced as his left eye stung once more. Soon after the attack, it had been discovered that Akashi had been poisoned by a rare plant and its symptoms included a distortion of reality and intense paranoia. And even now, after almost two years, Akashi was still recovering from the aftereffects of the poisoning. If it had been discovered any later, he would've been dead. As he leant against the cherry blossom trunk just on the edge of the lake, he noted how it was almost spring. Spring when he first met Kuroko and Kira together and thought about how nice it would be to have them as his family.

But that was two years and in the past. Now, Akashi doubted he'd ever that chance again.

Suddenly, a movement in the third floor of the charred house caught Akashi's eye and he immediately sat up and rushed towards the figure, feeling a spike of hope shoot through him as he caught sight of light blue.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi gaped at the bluehead standing in the balcony. "Is that you?"

The Imperial Dragon Keeper just smiled at him warmly, forgiveness shining in bright blue eyes. "Yes, I've come back, Akashi-kun."

* * *

**How was is? Anyways, have a happy Akakuro-filled Akakuro week! :D**

**~HeterChromium**


End file.
